


A Spirit's Point of View

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Justice POV, Justice is an external spirit, M/M, Multi, he is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Anders' Spirit Guide, Justice, has a few thoughts on what's been going on with his human's love life





	A Spirit's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the first line of dialogue as a quote off Pinterest and just sort of went with it.
> 
>  
> 
> * I posted this quite a while ago but for some reason it wasn't listed as part of the series. Just fixing a clerical error :)

“He was pretty cute for a monster.”

The sudden shift in the air from warm to cool let Anders know Justice's take on the matter.

“Admit it, he had a pretty good looking body for...well, I guess for a dead guy.” Anders would swear he felt the spirit snort in derision. “Okay, yes, he tried to eat me and that was bad but everything up to that was abso-fucking-lutely amazing!” The air grew even colder, almost misting with Anders' breath. “Okay, fine, no more vampire men for me.”

Justice did not believe it for an instant.

  
  


  
  


When the vampire rushed into the clinic with the werewolf- in the middle of the day no less- Justice knew for certain that Anders' time with the creature would not be ending in the near future. He did not understand the fascination his mage had with the monster as it frantically paced around the clinic's waiting room. Well, maybe he understood it a little. The man certainly did not act like a normal creature of it's kind. Daylight wandering being the most obvious, of course. And concern over another creature being another. Vampire's had no soul to speak of, having bargained it away to a demon for power. Admittedly, the vampire could be faking his concern for the werewolf but Justice really did not think so. It seemed quite genuine, though Justice had been wrong in this before. Some human acting was so well done that the usual physiological signals were masked. Like with the man, Nathaniel.

Or Karl.

  
  


  
  


The werewolf brought a whole new slew of interactions to the clinic. Why the beast insisted on marking the block around Anders' building as his territory the spirit could not fathom but mark it he did. Quite pungently actually, not the spirit could smell it, of course. But he had to hear about it, ad nauseum, from the vampire. And as much as Justice was not impressed with the vampire, he was impressed- almost enamoured- with the wolf.

An escapee from an unjust situation, the spirit wished that his mage took a stronger interest in that aspect of the werewolf. Instead of the creatures ass. The mage was VERY interested in that.

Distractedly so.

The night that both the vampire and werewolf arrived at the clinic to take his mage to dinner Justice wasn't sure if he should freeze the air or send out warm and tingly touches through the breeze. Human emotions were just too...distracting.

And, truth be told, a little exciting.

 


End file.
